1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metal caps for paper cores such as are used for rolls of newsprint and other like paper and, more particularly, to an apparatus and process for cold drawing a steel disk into a cap for a paper core.
2. The Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,552 of Philip S. Cushing et al, granted Oct. 12, 1971, paper cores used for rolls of newsprint and the like are provided with a notch in the end of the core. Metal caps designed to fit within the core are formed with corresponding sockets to be assembled within the notch. During the formation of the metal caps from steel disks, the metal for the socket is drawn from adjacent portions of a plane rim formed at the upper end of the metal cap. As a result, the rim of the cap varies in its width from zero extent on either side of the socket to a maximum width diametrically opposite to the socket. Such metal caps with variable width rims and lacking any rim at all adjacent the sockets have been characterized by structural weakness in the socket area. In addition, such metal caps have failed to provide the desired balance to the paper rolls when placed on their ends. Consequently, paper rolls, particularly heavy paper rolls, using such metal caps have a tendency easily to become unbalanced and to topple. There has existed a need, therefore, for an improved metal cap for paper cores that avoids these noted shortcomings and yet is made in a similarly economically manner.